


We Will Still Laugh

by MishiTamashi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Sexual Situations, Frottage, Humanstuck, M/M, Silly Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishiTamashi/pseuds/MishiTamashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodri Nitram’s infatuation for his friend, Typhon Makara, had only increase post-summer break. They awkwardly explore their feelings and bodies on some hot October afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Still Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend from the perspective of her wonderful take on Summoner. 300 years later I'm still writing. Just slowly.

Some kinda October, all heat and musk hung heavy in what hardly felt like autumn weather. It seemed fit for mosquitos to prey on the sweaty and heat drained masses but the cold front that preceded this wave of heat and humidity drove them off. That much Rhodri was grateful for, his naked back sweat-fused to the clean and dark wood of his treehouse that stood as the tallest thing in his backyard. As old as the structure was having been worn down by weather and the heat and cold of seasons over the years the wood was still graciously intact, looking well for its age. Then again looks could be deceiving seeing as it would cry and groan if too much pressure or force was applied in certain areas and with two full grown teenagers it was a wonder how it didn’t collapse under their (impressive) combined weight including the ice cooler between them.

Typhon, his friend that lay on the other side of the cooler, had been gone for the summer spending time with his family back in Puerto Rico. Rhodri gnawed on the bland and dry wood from his cherry popsicle and gave the parts of Typhon he could see a onceover. Before leaving his adorably pudgy pal had been put to work on a goat breeding farm while learning Spanish (which worked well though he was still a little clunky and not as fast while speaking). Typhon had been in the middle of a growth spurt before he left and it had apparently continued overseas, the fat spreading with his new height though his stomach still remained (thank goodness) the muscle in his arms became more obvious. Curving outward in impressive mounds that had been hidden and further built under the softer layer of his arms and thick thighs—

“Motherfuck what you all eyein’ on?” Oh. Typhon grumbled at him from his position, his toes flexing in dark purple gel sandals.

“Your ugly shorts, do you not own bottoms that don’t have spots on them? And jeans don’t count because you’ll probably just add them on yourself.”

A nasally snort before he lifted his chin in pride. “I’ma have you know polka dots are hells of fashionable. They suit me well enough I’d say.”

Rhodri’s lips curled around the chewed stick, looking his friend in the eye with the mischievousness of an inside jest then purred out a sweet compliment in Spanish as he often did when he was teaching Typhon the language.  He wouldn’t even know what the words meant the first few times but he would get so red in the face, unable to respond because while tone was one thing context was another completely, then he’d get all huffy, like so. Typhon wasn’t so much as frustrated or possibly embarrassed as he used to get but he did huff through his nose and turn his head to gaze at the deceitfully blue sky, falling right back into old habits. His thick eyebrows twitched downward and a frown made his right dimple appear to express its disprovable. Rhodri’s eyes flit over Typhon’s shifting features then back to his eyes with a laugh as he was told to shut up and read his stick.

Rhodri pulled the worn wood from his mouth and decoded the words through bite marks. “Alright here: _What can you steal in front of a crowd and be cheered for_?”

Typhon smacked his lips, a sour green apple tongue trying to dilute the sugar on his lips no doubt. “Your bustedass belongin’s.” Though he read Rhodri’s dry and unamused stare then answered seriously. “What?”

“ _2 nd base_. That was a pretty bad one… or not.” He snorted fondly and watched Typhon snicker to himself over the bad joke then placed the chewed stick in the pile of jokes that got him to laugh. “Alright, what’s yours?”

Typhon sat up, the already smashed bun of his hair had fallen to pieces as he propped himself up on a strong arm. The angle presenting his bicep, the dipped and sweat stained collar of his tanktop gave Rhodri a clear view of his toned cleavage. For a moment he just looked at Typhon as he squint at his stick, he wasn’t wearing his glasses due to the heat but he claimed his sight wasn’t that bad without them. That didn’t seem the case with how long he focused on the ink against pale wood while a bead of sweat coasted down the curve of his cheek and hung from his chin deliciously.

Finally he spoke, “A’ight.” Though Typhon was laughing already, his lips curled crookedly with both dimples making a guest appearance in his glee. Rhodri pressed his own lips together and only parted them when he picked a fresh ice cube from the cooler. He’d already chewed enough ice to disturb his dentist but the stimulation felt necessary lest he say something stupid in moments of silence. Then Typhon looked at him, a mirthful shine in deep blue eyes with that smile. Fuck. His lips moved, his green sugar glazed lips. A stain of green between his front teeth, was it gross that Rhodri wanted to lick that sugar away and clean his teeth with his tongue. Mingle their fresh cherry and apple, sweet and sour making their saliva sticky, wait. He said the joke. Shitfuck.

“Uh…” He took a moment too long for Typhon’s taste. “All but droolin’ over that ice and can’t pay no attention to the words out of his own goddamn mouth. _He stole 2 nd base_.” As angry as Typhon seemed to want to appear he was still laughing at the joke he retold. Or that they got the same joke twice in a row instead of further down the box.

“These jokes suck man. I’m not having them take up more mental space than they need to.” Rhodri excused with his hand in the cooler in search of ice and flicked a half-melted chip into that sinfully revealing collar. “Ha! 50 point tit-shot.”

He laughed because through Typhon’s jump and shudder he likely didn’t have time to retrieve the ice before it melted against his hot skin. Of course that wouldn’t keep him from retaliating. He only dove his hand in the cooler and whipped a cube of ice right at Rhodri’s forehead. His hand immediately went to cover the offended spot, recoiling his head from the blow.

“Ow! Hey, what the fuck dude!”

No real offense was taken, they’ve hurt each other worse in their fights and tussles which was what this was evolving into. First throwing ice back and forth then leaving the cubes to melt and sink into the parched wood. When Rhodri reached for more ice Typhon grabbed his wrist and they grappled over the cooler with their remaining arms then falling to the side and using their legs. Eventually the blue rectangle was kneed, nudged, and kicked from between them. It was hardly a matter of keeping cool anymore but a typical match to get the other to cry uncle, a rare occurrence between them. They rolled, their elbows and backs and heels and shoulders hitting the wood.

Conveniently Rhodri leaned over Typhon, listening to the creak and groan of the planks beneath them, “Whoa, whoa hang on a second. This old place can’t take too much of this shit without falling to pieces.”

“You ain’t have no concern on it when your back were the one pressed to the wood.”

No, his concerns were there but hardly over that wood, also it was just fucking hot. Hot and muggy and now thick with sweat and panting from exhausting and heat. Rhodri let his eyes travel Typhon again, in full form this time. His hair had come undone, his face flushed. He looked beautiful and powerful and amused and Rhodri only said half of that in another sweet compliment.

Typhon just stared at him silently, taking the seconds to let the gears in his head turn no huff came but in some hilariously glorious of Ty-brand impulsiveness he was suddenly close. Sharing more air space, he’d moved slow enough for Rhodri to pull back or maybe he couldn’t move quicker. Rhodri, not wanting to be outdone in what he thought was happening moved forward at the last second. Their teeth knocked together bluntly but they kissed undeterred of the small pain from the initial impact. Lips awkward and fumbling, trying to find some rhythm he saw in movies (not that it was his first kiss) but it was no less sweet. What he wanted was now sated then stirring another craving in him.

Eventually he needed air, you don’t breathe on people while you kiss them but he did feel Typhon exhaling through his nose against his top lip. So. Maybe? Rhodri pulled back, licking his bottom lip while Typhon just grinned at him.

“…what are you so pleased about?” Rhodri felt the need to defend himself, eyes narrowed in a squint with his pride being more important than kissing at the moment.

“Knew you was eyeing me.” Typhon lays back looking way too self-satisfied, his hands balled up in his shirt and tugging it in some faux-modelesque way. “You think I’m sexy.”

Ugh. Rhodri made a face and rolled back onto his ass. “Well judging from my “bustedass belongings” I have poor taste.”

Typhon laughed and rolled to the side, his hand touched Rhodri’s side and pulled him closer. Apparently in an extended invitation for him to lay down. “I wanna mack on you some more.”

That wasn’t how you asked for a kiss, and he didn’t seem nervous. Rhodri made a face and exhaled through his nose but he was certainly down on making out but he was getting on top again. He rolled back and leaned down on Typhon. Their chests touching but Rhodri’s body was at an angle so he wouldn’t lay on him.

Their lips found that awkward rhythm again, pushing and pulling, alternating between pecks and longer presses of their lips against each other. Rhodri felt Typhon’s hand move from his side to his back, the rough pads of his fingers pressed to the middle of his back. The pleasant and gentle scratches of his callouses against his skin drew up a shudder that made Typhon repeat the action. Rhodri’s teeth sank into Typhon’s bottom lip and tugged. The fingers stuttered in their motions and his friend made a grunt in his throat.

Rhodri smiled a little against him then licked a sticky line on the seam of Typhon’s lips until he opened his mouth. French kissing was a messier territory. Their tongues slipped by one another and Rhodri got to have his fill of tasting Typhon’s mouth but Ty wanted to do his own tasting. Rhodri discovered Typhon really liked the sensation of someone’s tongue over the roof of his mouth meanwhile with himself he only laughed at the tickling sensation.

Typhon liked to arch his back when he felt good, he liked fingers in his hair. Rhodri liked fingers on his back that skimmed and rubbed in low circles and he wouldn’t say anything but he enjoyed the feel of the rough fabric from Typhon’s tank pressed against his nipples when he arched.

His position, half curled, had now become awkward and uncomfortable with his hard on pressed against his pants. Rhodri was almost scared to look if Typhon was affected the same way. When they broke apart there was another heat in the treehouse, Typhon’s hand still on his back kept him from moving when he tried to sit up and readjust.

“Dude. My back hurts let me change the angle, I’m not going anywhere.”

Typhon took a moment of silence, his ears red as he looked away then eased up to let Rhodri adjust himself. Well. He wasn’t the only one enjoying himself because he highly doubted that tent in his baggy shorts was anything other than what he thought it was. Rhodri only tapped Typhon’s thigh with his knuckles and sat up on his knees, ignoring the burn in his own cheekbones and gestured to his groin.

The both of them laughed before Typhon pulled a completely straight face and uttered a single word, truly something at the peak of comedy in all it’s forms. “Dicks.”

And sure enough it was tear-worthy with how hard they were laughing, laughing off their own embarrassment or just being stupid and laughing as they always did. Rhodri didn’t care which. He was just happy they were still able to. Though he cleared his throat and gestured between the two of them. “So, uh- do you want to. Y’know, keep going? It’s fine if you don’t. I just wanted to ask since we were both in the same boat. We could just,” he cleared his throat again, looking at Typhon’s mouth as he spoke bravely not wanting Typhon to jump ahead of him again. “Jerk each other off. Or something.”

Then Typhon did something he didn’t expect, that almost killed him. He opened his arms lazily and smiled something sweet. Something so tender and gentle the moment could’ve been crushed between his thumb and forefinger like a porcelain butterfly. The same ones that fluttered in his stomach and up into his chest. His low voice rattled Rhodri’s bones even with his simple “c’mere.”

Rhodri didn’t waste time, laying back over Typhon and kissed him, kissed him for the serious and doting words that he dared to not say and for every compliment he paid that he didn’t own up to.  Having a body heat, pressure against his aching dick made him groan. Rhodri let his hand slide up the slick, sweat baked skin of Typhon’s torso and toy at his nipples to see if he liked it as much as Rhodri found he had and oh, he arched. His breath hitched into the kiss and his hips had tilted to get better contact with Rhodri’s groin. His fingers continued to toy over the hardening bud, experimenting to see what he liked. Rolling, pinching, twists or just groping his entire breast. Typhon sighed and moaned, moaned for him and pressed his hips firmly upward.

Fascination and arousal took the wheel in cooperation, Typhon’s hands found and kneaded Rhodri’s ass pressing him downward and making him produce his own sounds along with his friend’s. Rhodri shifted, with both hands up Typhon’s shirt Rhodri grinded against him in sync, playing at his nipples, or kissing his neck while he gasped but he mostly wanted to watch. Watch the color fill his brown features, his eyes steadily close and his kissed, overly kissed lips become dry with panting. Rhodri’s fingers dug into the skin of Typhon’s chest as he rocked against him and breathed out those words. He was beautiful, beyond sexy, so fucking perfect and funny. His smile, his laugh, all that he was weak for. Rhodri grunted and gave a slow roll against Typhon, changing up their stuttering rocks.

Typhon’s chest heaved, his eyebrows drawn together as he arched again and cursed, he cursed and sighed Rhodri’s name. Then he was beyond words, all airy cries and mutters of how close he felt. The hardness in Typhon’s pants throbbed in tandem to his jerky hip movements.

Rhodri’s eyes stung with what felt like tears but he didn’t dare to shut them. His own rocks losing rhythm as he encouraged through rough breaths.

“Let go, come for me. You’re so fucking gorgeous.” 

Typhon took the invitation and ran with it, his mouth open and so beautifully rainbowed into his open palms. Rhodri felt the jerking, just barely against himself. Could feel the added heat to what had already been a wet spot pressed against him though his and Typhon’s pants. It tilted him over the edge as well, hips glued tightly to Typhon’s as he spilled in his pants and finally relaxed his body. They panted, held there for a while, Rhodri almost wanted to roll against him more but he wanted to catch his breath and did so laying in a sweaty heap on Typhon’s chest.

Typhon spoke first, not yet had he moved his hands from Rhodri’s butt. “You nasty.”

Rhodri laughed and pinched him in the side. “Yeah, you love it.”


End file.
